My Life as a Gym Leader (Version 1)
by Ehesister
Summary: Maybe I'm just weird, there's no reason why Cyrus, our champion did something evil, right? I was about to be proven wrong, dead wrong. Let me tell you this story of my typical life as a gym leader, how I accidently uncovered the secret life of Cyrus and how everything can change quicker than you think.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Ehesister here! I wanted to say I'm so sorry for not posting any stories lately, school was dragging me down. (still is) Anyways here's a new multi-chapter fanfiction that doesn't really do with any shippings. Just an idea I had. Hope you guys like it! This fanfic will have 2 versions. The main difference is the champions and plot. Without further ado, here's chapter one of version 1!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! **

* * *

><p><em>Here I go. Running past trees and jumping over rocks, trying to avoid the arrows as I go. Arrows fly past me, one nearly hitting my face. Even though I wanted to return, it was too late. I have been discovered. I wasn't paying attention and I tripped over a large stone, spraining my ankle. I closed my eyes, waiting for the worst to happen.<em>

My name is Candice, no, not the famous Candice of SnowPoint city in Sinnoh. I, like the other Candice was an Ice type gym leader, the 7th one too, but I lived in the region of Orca. This region isn't as well-known as Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, or Kalos, but its home of some of the strongest trainers, in my opinion anyways. There are eight gym leaders, like the other regions. The gym leader types include: fighting, fire, phychic, grass, water, dark, ice, and ground. The elite four types are: steel, fairy, dragon, and ghost. I get along with all the gym leaders but I grew friendlier to some than others. For example, I'm good friends with the 3rd gym leader, Aresia who is the phychic gym leader, and the 2ed gym leader Salamander, who was the fire type gym leader. Now that I think about it, I'm good friends with everyone! Well maybe not everyone…our champion, Cyrus gives me a bad feeling. He came from SunyShore City in the Sinnoh region but I have a feeling that he did something terrible for Sinnoh. Maybe I'm just weird, there's no reason why Cyrus, _our_ champion did something evil, right? I was about to be proven wrong, dead wrong. Let me tell you this story of my typical life as a gym leader, how I accidently uncovered the secret life of Cyrus and how everything can change quicker than you think.

* * *

><p>A short chapter, I know. Hopefully I'll have more this weekend! Thanks again for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Ehesister here! Welcome back for chapter 2! It's longer than chapter 1, that's for sure! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

><p>It was like any other day. The sun was beginning to rise and I got up, got changed and headed towards the gym, expecting the fierce battles approaching. The usual really, a few battles lost and a few won. After all the challengers of the day left, I decide to leave all my Pokémon at home since they fought hard today and deserved some rest. Loyally Glaceon refused to leave my side but when enough begging and promises, it stayed behind. I made my way to my best friend, Ruby's, house. Unlike most of my friends, she is not a gym leader but she's an amazing friend anyways. It was getting dark but I wasn't afraid. I was used to leaving home at dark to fulfill my responsibility as gym leader. I continued to walk, seeing Ruby's house in the distance.<p>

"_Just a few more steps,_" I thought.

Suddenly something was on top of my eyes and I couldn't see. I screamed, nearly jumping and wishing I allowed Glaceon to come with me.

"Haha I got you!" Said a mysterious person who removed his hands and started to laugh so hard.

"Fine, you got me! But if I had my Pokémon with me, you would have been frozen solid!" I resorted.

"Me? Frozen? Please! I would have told one of my _fire_ types to thaw me out! Besides what are you doing here without any Pokémon? Especially since it's late and dark out! Really Candice you don't think! I wonder how you became a gym leader!" Yelled Salamander, the 3rd gym leader, which is also one of my best friends but sometimes well, he's just salamander.

"I'm fine! I was just going to Ruby's house! My Pokémon aren't with me because they are resting from battling a lot of challengers today! What are you doing here anyways?" I asked.

"I was going to see Ruby as well! And nice seeing you too," he responded.

"I would of felt that way but who decided to come and attack me!" I replied.

"Well I didn't 'attack you' I just surprised you, that's all," he said.

"Hold it, hold it! No more fighting you two! Come in if you still want to see me!" Ruby yelled at us from her front yard.

We both made our way to Ruby's house. Once I saw who was with Ruby and her father, I froze in my tracks. Cyrus, the champion was with Ruby and her dad. After a few moments, Salamander stopped and we both bowed to Cyrus. Yes that's right; we have to bow to Cyrus, all gym leaders have to.

"Good evening, Champion Cyrus, how are you?" We both said.

"I'm fine. Salamander go in the kitchen and _heat_ up some soup. Candice go with him and bring me some _iced_ tea."

"Right away sir!"

We both hurried to the back of the room, where the kitchen was located. Salamander walked to the stove and started to heat up the soup while I walked towards the counter and poured some iced tea into a glass cup. After that, I placed some ice cubes in it. When I was about to leave the room, I felt something hit me on my back. I checked and noticed some noodles on my back with a little sauce. I glanced at Salamander to see he was trying to hide his laughter. Knowing what he was thinking, I threw some biscuits at him and quickly hid behind a counter. After a few minutes, I didn't see him anymore but I felt some water being poured on my head. Soaked, I snuck up be hide him and placed ice cubes down his shirt.

Ruby's point of view:

While Candice and Salamander got Cyrus's food ready, my dad excused himself to use the bathroom. That leaves me and Cyrus, alone, in the same room. _"Thanks dad."_ I thought. Cyrus got way to close to me and whispered something in my ear. He said:

"Ruby, you should join me. Join me in my plan to take over Orca. We can first dispose of the gym leaders, than the elite four. You can be safe from this disorder and join me and my team in a new, beautiful world."

Shocked, I replied "Cyrus thank you for the offer but no thanks. Evil isn't my thing. Besides my friends are gym leaders and elite four members."

"Well than die with them. You refuse me and my new, gorgeous world; you will die in this ugly world. Mark my words you will die. Run but you cannot hide. I will hunt you down. I wonder what I should tell your father what happened to you. Ah yes, if you do tell your father what will happen, I'll just tell him you have a wild imagination. Too bad it won't last for long." He responded.

Traumatized, I ran out the door and decided before I leave I should check on my friends one last time. They were having fun, having a food fight. I can tell Candice's hair was dripping with water and both of their clothes where coved in stains. I felt horrible, knowing their happiness won't last for long, since I knew Cyrus's plan. The plan that will affect everyone. Knowing that Cyrus will track me down, I decided to hide for now, but follow, more like check, on Candice, making sure Cyrus won't get to her.

A few minutes after Ruby's depart, her father returned to the living room.

"Where's Ruby" he asked.

"Oh don't worry. She decided to go on another journey to the Kanto Region; she couldn't wait to go so she left right away. She told me to tell you she'll be fine. That girl, so filled with energy."

"That's a shame; I wanted to see her before she left. Oh well. I'll see her again soon. Thanks again for coming Cyrus. Goodnight."

"Yes, goodnight," Cyrus responded while he walked out the door.

Wondering what happened to us, he walked in the kitchen to find Salamander about to throw a piece of bread at me.

"What happened in here?!" he questioned.

I don't blame him why he asked that, there was food all over the floor and we were both covered in stains.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is everyone here?"

"Yes, sir, would you like them brought in?"

"Yes."

"Good evening Champion Cyrus. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Everyone sit."

While all 7 gym leaders (you'll see who's missing and why) present, Cyrus got up and walked to the center of the room.

"You know why I'm here. Our dear friend Ruby has died when the ship headed for Kanto sank, killing all passengers. Now, wait a second. Candice isn't here. How dare she?! She must pay for dishonoring all of us. I instruct you to shun her and ignore her at all cost. Understood?"

Everyone knew better to defy Cyrus so they all agreed. Even her closest friends felt an ache in their chests, knowing to obey Cyrus and not feel his wrath. In reality, no one realized that Cyrus lied about Ruby's death and he intentionally didn't let Candice know there was a meeting. It was all part of his plan.

Making sure no one was present, Ruby slipped past, moving through the shadows, needing to warn Candice of the events to come. Did you forget? Ruby also knows Cyrus's plan, well most of it.

Meanwhile in SnowPeak City, (where Candice's gym is located) Candice just finished challenges for the day and decided to get a piece of bread and a bottle of Moomoo Milk for dinner. As she was walking towards the store, she saw her friend, Aresia, the 3rd phychic gym leader, so she decided to say hello.

**Candice's Point of View:**

"Hi Aresia, how are you? Do you want to come to my house for some bread and milk? It will be fun; we can a watch a movie."

I think she didn't hear me so I went up to her and lightly tapped her on her shoulder. She looked at me, and walked away. Did she want to stay away from me? Hmm I wonder if she had a bad day. So I continued to walk and just in case bought two pieces of bread and two bottles of Moomoo milk. I was making my way back home when I noticed that all gym leaders, not just Aresia, were going home. That's strange; I didn't know there was a meeting. Well maybe it was just a gym leader party at someone's gym. I was too busy to go. Maybe that's why Aresia didn't want to see me. Oh well. Everyone avoid eye contact with me. It must have been some wild party if they are all mad at me. Hey there's Salamander! Maybe he can fill me in on what happened and hopefully he isn't angry at me too.

"Hey Salamander, was there a meeting or something? Everyone is avoiding me and I'm so confused! Maybe you can come over and we can talk. I brought some bread and Moomoo milk."

He just stood still for a while and pulled out a Pokéball. A dragon with wings and fire on his tail came out. Salamander got on and flew away. I guess everyone is mad at me. It started to rain when I started to walk home, alone.

When I arrived home, I was soaking wet from the rain. Glaceon ran towards me and leaped on me, almost freezing the water on me to ice. I hugged Glaceon and went the bathroom to take a shower. Afterwards I got changed into my sleepwear. Glaceon had a long day of battling so she got on my bed and slept. I went to the kitchen and quietly ate my dinner of bread and milk. Too depressed to watch a movie, I decided to rest. Before I got the chance to do so, there was a knock on my door. I opened it to reveal a cloaked figure. The mysterious person swiftly entered the living room and sat down. Knowing I couldn't do much, I closed the door and sat down as well. The shrouded form took off its cloak and it was Ruby!

"Ruby what are you doing here?! I thought you left to Kanto! I'm so glad you're back! I missed you!"

"Yeah, yeah I missed you too but I wasn't gone. Cyrus told you that! Let me explain…."

Ruby explained Cyrus's plan to take over the Orca Region and how he wanted all gym leaders gone. She informed me about Cyrus's "secret" meeting telling a false statement about Ruby's death and how he commanded all gym leaders to shun me. Well that explains a lot. Ruby told me about her running away from Cyrus because since she knows his plan and refused to join him, he must kill her. I invited Ruby to stay at my house for the night but she refused. Knowing that she will win this argument, I thanked her for the news and told her goodbye.

Feeling better knowing that my friends must do what Cyrus says, I went up stairs and went to sleep.

The next morning I got a letter in the mail from Cyrus. I read it; he wants me to go meet him in his office as soon as possible. I got ready and was on my way to see Cyrus, alone, in his office, yay. I knew what his plan was thanks to Ruby but not his full plan just the goal. It's sort of nothing actually but its helps to know what's he is up to.

I entered the Pokémon League of Orca and went in the hall label "Champion's Chamber." I decided to wait a while; he was probably having a meeting with someone else. The door was left a little open so I heard so of the things he was talking about.

"Haha, those stupid gym leaders fell for it! First Candice will fall and then the rest, one by one! Those fool! The elite four are next. Now how am I going to get rid of the rest?

I knew it! He tried to make me weak by limiting my allies and friends! It will not work! I was about to knock on the door but someone pushed me in (by accident maybe) and I fell forward into the door and landed in the center of Cyrus's office.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Ehesister here! Chapter 4 is finally here and hopefully it has less grammar and spelling errors! Let's get going!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

><p>Hmm I never noticed how Cyrus looked when he was angry, he was always so emotionless. Now I can see his fuming face. I braced myself for his impact.<p>

"What are you doing here, you worthless soul! I know you were listening, don't lie! Now you can go with your dear friend Ruby and die, guards after her!"

Well things just got more complicated.

There is not point standing here so I ran. I bolted past the bronze heavy doors and ran as fast as I could, which is trust me, okay speed, but meh, no time to complain. I see a forest in the distance. That will do, hopefully Cyrus's solders will get lost or something. Or not, I see an arrow shot so close to my side it scared me. Man these soldiers are better than I thought. I felt a snowflake melt on my hand; a blizzard was coming and headed this way. This was my chance to lose the guards. I looked up at the sky while running, okay maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to do. I wasn't watching the guards and I thought I lost them. _Thought_, as I was running, I felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked to see an arrow there, the bottom tip starting to be soaked in blood.

Here I go. Running past trees and jumping over rocks, trying to avoid the arrows as I go. Arrows fly past me, one nearly hitting my face. Even though I wanted to return, it was too late. I have been discovered. I wasn't paying attention and I tripped over a large stone, spraining my ankle. I closed my eyes, waiting for the worst to happen.

Yeah that's right, thanks to my _great_ idea; I was stuck with a sprain ankle. Not only that, I had a wound thanks to that arrow. Also I couldn't move because of my ankle. Yes, I'm done for. I could feel the world around me fade away and last thing I saw was the snow falling from the sky.

Meanwhile Aresia felt bad about leaving Candice so confused and alone that night some days ago. It was dark outside but she had to see her, to make sure she was fine. She didn't care what Cyrus did, it wasn't if he was going to find out. The only problem was she didn't know where Candice lived so she needed to find out. That is, find out a way without be noticed. Hmm she called her friend, Salamander, to ask if he knew. He didn't answer. Oh well, she thought, she got her coat and left for SnowPeak City, home of the 7th gym badge and the ice type gym.

When she arrived near the entrance of the gym, she saw someone outside. _Could that be Candice_, she thought. No, too tall to be Candice and when Aresia got closer, she couldn't believe her eyes. _No way, it can't be, can it?!_ Surprising enough, it was the 2ed gym leader, waiting outside the closed, locked doors.

"What are you doing here?!" Aresia asked in a quiet tone so only he could hear.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," He responded.

"You go first since you were here before I was."

"I was worried, I haven't seen her in a while and I heard challengers saying that the SnowPeak Gym was closed for several days now. That got my attention; Candice never closes her gym, only if something is seriously wrong."

That made sense, if she heard the same; she would of have run over here as well.

"Same here, I felt bad since I left her that night, alone and confused. Oh Candice, she didn't know what was going on."

Suddenly a figure appeared in the shadows. Both gym leaders turned to find their friend, Ruby, covered in a cloak to hide her identity.

"Ruby, is that you?"

"No time to explain, come with me! Quietly though, try not to attract anyone."

All three of them arrived in a small cabin located near on the outskirts of SnowPeak City, a place well concealed. Ruby hurried them inside and led them upstairs. They were at loss of words when they saw who was in front of them. It was Candice, she looked hurt and in pain. She was unconscious and there was a huge wound in her side. It was still bleeding and her ankle was swollen. Her face has become paler and it pained them to see her so _hurt._ Her Glaceon stayed by her side on the floor.

"What happened, why is she so hurt?!" They asked after they gained their ability to talk again.

"Cyrus wanted to have a meeting with her, she accidently fell forward into his office while he talked about his plan, I'll explain that later, and his guards were after her. There was a blizzard and an arrow hit her in her side. She got distracted and tripped over a rock and sprained her ankle. Due to the large amount of blood she lost, she became unconscious. I was able to save her from the guards with the help of her Glaceon, for now anyways."

"…Will...Will she make it?" Aresia asked.

"I don't know but to tell the truth…no…" Ruby responded.

"…No…she has to…she just has to!"

Aresia started to cry and Ruby had tears in her eyes. As for the fire type gym leader, he was at loss of words; he looked out the window, as if he was in his own thoughts.

"…Guys don't cry. You worry me…what's wrong?"

They all turned to find the voice has come from Candice who smiled weakly. Aresia ran over to her and hugged her gently, crying, telling her how sorry she was. Ruby hugged her as well, tears falling down her face.

Candice just said it was okay and tried her best to hug them as well. After a few minutes with her best friends, she glanced at Salamander, who was just looking out the window.

"…Is everything alright?" She asked him.

"…fine"

"…okay, just making sure."

"Don't worry about me; you worry about your health. I wouldn't be surprised if you did die tonight."

The moment the words left his mouth, he felt horrible. Aresia and Ruby stared at him after gasping. The girls looked at Candice who face was calm.

"Ignore him! He is just-"

"No, its fine….he's right…I won't make it…"

With that said Candice just closed her eyes and the room darken with the mood.

* * *

><p>Short chapter I know, I know! I'm so sorry! I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story, it means a lot to me. Again thank you for dealing with me this far and coping with my grammarspelling mistakes. I am grateful for all you readers and other fanfictions authors like you guys! I hope you enjoyed! Ehesister out! Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Ehesister here! Here's chapter 5, which I think might be my longest chapter, maybe. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

><p>It has been a month since that day. You know, the day where I <strong>almost<strong> died. Thankfully Ruby was nice enough to take care of me and hide me from Cyrus if he happened to stop by, which luckily didn't occur. Aresia came whenever she could, after she was done with challenges for the day. Glaceon was at my side all the time. My other Pokémon where too. Froslass lurked in the shadows outside to keep guard. Mamoswine tried his best but we all decided Mamoswine could take me to a new region, east of Orca. Hopefully there was undiscovered land and I could hide there, well until Cyrus is gone. Weavile helped Ruby and I around the cabin. Dewgong like Mamoswine couldn't do much, so if needed (which we probably will) help me cross any bodies of water. Abomasnow helped Froslass with the watch. My wound in my side healed and my ankle was much better. I could walk and run but I still need to be very careful. I made an ankle brace to support my ankle and in two weeks, I'll be fine. I thanked Ruby and told her goodbye. I told my Pokémon to return to their Pokéballs but as always, Glaceon refused. I told her everything was going to be fine and quickly pointed the Pokéball at Glaceon. I started my way east with a different attire of course. I changed my jeans and shirt for a blouse covered by a sweater and a skirt. My hair color I kept the same but I put eye contacts on to change my eye color from brown to blue. Cyrus isn't _that_ smart so he shouldn't notice me. As I was going east, I noticed a volcano at the base of a mountain. I have never been here but I have heard of it. It was the FireRage gym, home of the second gym badge. I continued walking but I bumped into something. No, more like some_one_. It was the gym leader of this city, which means…oh great he will discover me! I walked around him; well I _tried_ to walk around him. He stopped me.

"Who are you?"

I quickly made up a name and some answers for questions he will ask.

"I'm Scarlett. Can I go now?"

"Hmm I feel like we met before."

"You couldn't have had, I just moved here."

He looked me right in the eye; I looked away after a few moments.

"…Candice, is that you?"

"No, I told you my name is Scarlett! Leave me alone!" With that said I turned away and walked away.

"No, wait. I'm sorry. You just reminded me of my friend…she's dead."

Wait does he think I'm dead? After I closed my eyes that night, I heard his footsteps lead out the door. He never came back afterwards. If so, that would make sense. I'm surprised at the fact I was able to live.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear."

It was silent for a few moment but out of now where:

"…It's my entire fault! I should have made sure she was fine! Now she's gone and…and…never mind!"

I was just about to leave but I was surprised by his sudden outburst. Did he really care that much? I felt bad knowing how much in pain he is probably in but I couldn't tell him. Not now, he could give my identity away without meaning to.

"I'm sorry for your lost but I have to go now."

"Where, home?"

"Actually I was going to move again."

"Why?"

"I don't really like the champion, he's…creepy."

"Where are you going?"

"East of Orca, I want to go somewhere new."

"There are no towns there, no one founded it yet."

That was what I needed! Great!

"Cool, an adventure, I'm there!"

"Can I come?"

"Why? You don't even know me and aren't you a gym leader? You need to take care of your gym."

He explained to me that he sensed I was a "friend not a foe" and how I reminded him of his deceased friend, Candice. The gym could be closed for a few weeks since it needed to be repaired. I eventually agreed and we headed east. When the sun was setting, we had reached the outer part of East Orca or the new region. We were drenched with water since we needed to cross a large river but Dewgong helped out. We set up camp and got changed into dry clothes (in our own tents, duh.) I started a fire while the fire type gym leader took out the food he had brought. As I ate between by the fire and the river, I looked at my reflection and panicked. My eyes were brown not blue which meant my contacts must have fallen when we were in the river!

"Scarlett do you want some more food?"

Great now he really is going to find out! I took a deep breath and responded:

"Nah I'm full. I'm going to bed now, night."

"Wait hold up. What happened to your ankle?"

"Oh this, as I was walking this morning, I tripped and accidently hurt it. It's not sprained just a little hurt." I stopped touching my ankle and looked up at him. I gasped, I made a huge mistake. I noticed I didn't have my ankle brace on so he couldn't have known I hurt it. Also I looked up at him so he saw my eyes were brown, not blue.

"Candice, you're alive?! Why did you lie to me, I thought we were friends?!"

Yep, he was testing me, typical. I explained him the whole story and how I wanted to tell him but if he knew, he would let everyone know I was alive without meaning to. I was going to tell him, just when we were far away from Cyrus. Meh, this works too. He understood and realized that Cyrus was after me.

Well if Cyrus is looking for the sixteen year-old gym leader of SnowPeak City, I'll be a twenty year-old regular trainer. That's right, I'm 16. I'll just act if I was 20. But that will only happen if I see anyone (if there is anyone) I don't know. I will also put on my eye contacts that "change" my eye color if I have time.

The next morning we packed up our tents and continued east. By afternoon I spotted the perfect spot for me to live. It was a clearing in the middle of the forest. A lake with fresh water was next to a large grassy area. This place was hidden by the forest and a great place to live until Cyrus dies. If he dies, if not, this location isn't bad for living the rest of my life here. Expect there was no ice but there wasn't much sunlight either since the large trees were hiding this clearing from the eyes of other people. By doing so, they also blocked most of the sunlight. Not bad though, I like it.

"Here is prefect! I'll live here!"

"What about me?"

"Uh aren't you going back to your gym, Cyrus isn't after you."

"Please can I stay? I promise I'll be good! Besides Cyrus will get to me, he's after all gym leaders, remember?"

"Ugh fine, you win. But keep an eye out."

We made a deal, we would live here but if another fellow gym leader found us, they were welcomed to join us; you know to hide from Cyrus. That in mind, the fire type gym leader, me, and our Pokémon starting building a large cottage. Large enough to house fifteen people, their Pokémon but small enough to remind concealed in the little clearing. I knew it would take weeks for it to be finished but it would all be worth the wait. Since he had a flying type and Cyrus wasn't really after him, the second gym leader would fly over to Ruby's cabin without getting noticed and let Ruby know of our plan. If she would like to join us, she would come back with the fire type trainer. The sun was setting and I was exhausted. Everyone was, but thanks to everyone hard work, we were half way done, sort of. We all called it a day and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>That was chapter 5, not much of cliffhanger. By the look of things and future stories, I think I'll combine Version 1 and Version 2 of this story. Version 2's part should be in the last chapter! Thanks for reading! Ehesister out! Peace!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Ehesister here! This is chapter 6, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

><p>It has been weeks since I first discovered the small but nice clearing in the forest. But not any clearing, this would be my home. Well…<em>our <em>home. Cyrus was after all gym leaders and they all needed to conceal themselves from him at some point. Cyrus wanted a new, beautiful world and to destroy this "ugly" one. I have my opinions, he has his. So far, there are two total gym leaders living in the cottage I built with help. The 2ed and the 7th, me being the seventh, which means I live with another person. It will get a bit full later. After the small house was built, we worked on making beds and furniture, the needed furniture for now. Now I was laying my bed, in my room. It was still dawn but I wasn't tired. Glaceon was sleeping next to me, on the floor. I slipped out of bed and put on my sweater. I quietly opened the door and went outside, towards the lake nearby. I sat down, looking at my reflection, wondering what I should do next. I couldn't go back, Cyrus was there. I can't go back to my gym, to my challengers, to…my home. I loved being a gym leader. It made me feel like I had a purpose in life, it made me feel good. Now…it was all gone. I felt a tear go down my cheek and fall into the pond, disturbing the tranquility of the water.

"You couldn't sleep huh?"

I turned around to see my friend looking at me. His face changed to happy and joking to frowning after seeing my face.

"Candice, why are you crying? What's the matter? It's okay, you can tell me."

"…It's nothing," I said wiping my eyes.

"It must have been something if you were crying. You never cry, no matter how hard things get."

"I…was just thinking about home. My home in SnowPeak City, I miss it so much. It hurts to know I can't go back. I don't know what to do next…"

He sits down next to me and smiles. He told me not to worry; I'll be able to go back, to stay calm and take care of myself, to be careful. With that said he got up and pulled out a Pokéball. Charizard came out and the fire type gym leader climbed on. He said he would be back soon and took to the sky.

I decided to make breakfast so I went inside and entered the kitchen. I got a bowl, some eggs, milk, flour, and sugar. I mixed all the ingredients together and once the batter was ready, I poured some on the stove and let it heat up. After I had enough pancakes for abundance of people and their partners, I placed some on a plate, left it in the center of the table, and ate some with milk as my meal. I heard a knock on the door. I ran up to see Ruby on the other side. I quickly opened the door and hugged her. We both we glad to see each other. Ruby was pleased to see me well and away from Cyrus. Aresia was also here, hugging me as well. I embraced her as well and invited them to have something to eat. Before we could go into the kitchen, a voice stopped us:

"What you give everyone a hug but me? I'm the one who brought them here after all!" It was Sal, as I call him for short.

"Fine, you can get a hug too, but would you rather eat?"

"A hug doesn't take an hour; I can wait a few minutes."

I couldn't let him down since he did bring Ruby and Aresia, so I hugged him as well. Now because that was out of the way, I led everyone to the kitchen. Good thing I made a lot of pancakes since each one of them ate until they were full. I showed Ruby and Aresia around the cottage, demonstrating them where everything was and where their rooms were. After a long day, all of us called it a night.

* * *

><p>Weeks pass by and finally all gym leaders lived in the cottage. How Cyrus didn't notice is beyond me, I'm just glad we are all safe, just as most of the gym leaders were eating their late lunchdinner, one of the other gym leaders comes running up to us, his face lit up.

"Guys, guys, did you hear?!"

"Uh hear what, something to do with Cyrus?" Another responded.

"He's gone! That means we can go back home!"

"What about our home here, what will happen to it?"

"Well if something happens, we can go back here. Now let's go everyone!"

Everyone was excited and thrilled! They could finally go home back to their gyms. They all went upstairs and packed their things. Once all their things were packed, they left for the Orca region. All expect one, me, I stayed behind. The fire type gym leader stopped in the doorway, he wanted to talk to me before he left.

"You aren't going back? You can finally go home!"

"No, I'm not ready to face the past, what about you? You're leaving, right?"

"…yeah," He replied.

"Oh I see…goodbye, until we meet again."

"Bye Candice," he whispered and walked out the door with a grimace on his face.

Candice was left alone, in the cottage. It made her realize and question if she truly had friends. If so, why would they leave her? No, why would she stay behind? She kept wondering in the dimness of the house. She saw an object in the corner of her eye, it had a rectangular shape. Before she could think about it more, she heard a voice:

"Good, I see you're alone. It will be easier to eliminate you that way."

Cyrus…he was still alive. He looked creepier than usual; he looked…as if he rose from the dead.

"_Oh well. It was supposed to end this way anyways…"_

* * *

><p>A cliffhanger! Sorry I couldn't help it! So that was chapter 6, meh it was okay if I do say so myself. Yeah and if I got the recipe for pancakes wrong, I don't know how to cook that good, so that answers your question. Well until the next chapter, Ehesister out! Peace!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Ehesister here and back from a very long busy break. Sorry about that! ^^" Anyways here's chapter 7!

Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

><p><span>? Point of View:<span>

"Oh snap, I almost forgot my suitcase! I better go get it!"

I saw my nightmare happening before my eyes once I got back inside: Cyrus, back from the dead, with a dagger moving towards Candice, who was defenseless and alone. I was too stunned to move, it was the end. It hurt me, it pained me. I had to do something, anything, to help her. I did what an idiot would have done; Yelling at the top of my lungs: "Hey Cyrus, I bet you can't kill me! You're too slow!" while waving my arms in the air. Once I saw Cyrus start to come after me (slowly I might add) I ran away. Well, _was_ going to run away. I saw Candice still in that corner; she has to be too shocked to move. If we weren't in a serious situation, I would have said she was helplessly _frozen_. Get it, since she was an ice type gym leader. No? Well never mind. I sent one of my partners to chase Cyrus off for now. I ran to Candice and helped her. I took her back to her mother's house…only to get yelled at. Here is just _some _of what happened:

"Thanks for finally coming home Candice, you didn't take long to visit at -" *Sarcasm*

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO CANDICE?! GET THE HECK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Oh yeah I forgot to mention Candice was unconscious when I took her home. Her mother is extremely sarcastic and if she had brothers or sisters, her mother would hate Candice the most.

"Excuse me, miss. I'm Candice's best friend and it's a long story. Would you like-"

"Well Candice sure needs glasses because I don't have a clue how she picks her friends. Actually I do, you are just like her. Hmm I bet you don't help you mother at all!"

That was it! I did help my mother first off. Next, Candice is a kind person and is always helping. Whenever she could, she came over and helped this lady with everything she could. Man, what was her problem?

"Miss, let me explain what happened. You're daughter was being chased by -"

"Chased by who, let me guess the police? I bet she was being a good for nothing person, like always. I don't know who you are but get out and take _her_ with you. She is not welcomed here until she apologizes for what she has done to me. Now, GET OUT!"

Well that was just some of the _nicest _things she told me. No seriously, that was the nicest thing she said to me. I feel so bad for Candice since she had to obey and live with this person. I remember Candice saying how her mother would stomp into her room just to yell at her for not helping but actually her mother forgot she did help earlier that day. Anyways once the door slammed shut, Candice flinched, in her "sleep." I took her far away (like a few blocks) and I looked up to the sky. My partner has come back, panting. He told me Cyrus was gone, for sure. I was glad and told him to return. Candice started to wake up, she looked around confused. I explained everything and she blushed when I told her what happened with her mom. She was very embarrassed and said she was so sorry. She got up and walked away. Now it was my turn to get confused.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to apologize to my mother, stay here."

"Why, you didn't do anything wrong!"

"I know but I must have done something, like not visiting her that often. Besides, if I don't, she will never forgive me."

"But that wasn't your fault! Have you seen what you gone through?! You almost died, twice!"

"I'm fine now, aren't I? It's the least I can do for her."

I eventually gave up since Candice was very persistent. We said our goodbyes and left. Candice was going to her mother's house while I was going to SnowPeak City for a gym leader meeting about Candice and what happened in that time apart from the rest of the group.

Everyone was thrilled to hear Candice was fine (for the most part) and they also wished her luck for her visit with her mother. After talking and having a small party for Cyrus's end, the rest of the gym leaders and I were exhausted. We went back to our gyms and slept, hoping Candice would be fine. After all out of all the gym leaders, Candice was always the one to get targeted. Maybe tomorrow the gym leaders and the elite four members shall battle it out for the position of Champion. It's going to be a long day.

~.~

Today was the last day. It was the water type gym leader, Blue, against our newcomer. This newcomer used electric types. I didn't hear what her name was, but she was an amazing trainer and she was very strong. It was coming to the end, each down to their last Pokémon. Blue, of course was at a disadvantage but he has done an excellent job getting this far. I was in the back but out of nowhere I saw a thunderbolt come from her partner. Dust filled the air and I couldn't see anything. Once I looked up, I couldn't believe my eyes. The winner was announced and has become the new Champion. The new champion was …

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! Well with the looks of things I think I'm going to combine Version 1 with Version 2 in the next and last chapter of this story. By the way, tell my who you guys thought was telling this chapter in the commentsreviews. Thanks for reading! Ehesister out! Peace!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, Ehesister here! Sorry for not updating sooner, school gave me a bunch of homework and projects. I'm not here to complain though so here's chapter 8, the last chapter. If you didn't hear, I decided to just add Version 2 in this chapter since it wasn't long enough or different enough to be it's own version. Sorry if you were looking forward to it but you'll still see it in this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! I just own the story/plot. Not the characters!**

* * *

><p><span>Candice's Point of View:<span>

As I walk towards my mother's house, I decide to get her something to lighten her mood. I go through the small woods near her house and pick a few Sitrus berries and flowers. I gently knock on the door and brace myself for my visit.

"Oh it's you, are you here to apologize?"

"Yes I am, also I'm here to visit. May I come in?"

"You might as well, get in."

I sat inside the living room and so many memories flood back to me. Those were the times, back in Sinnoh. Did I forget to mention, I'm from the Sinnoh Region, well originally. I gave my mother the flowers and berries and for a second, it seemed as if she smiled. She left towards the kitchen and she came a few minutes later with some hot chocolate and cookies.

I thank her and started to sip my hot chocolate, which was one of my favorite's drinks from my childhood in Sinnoh. We just sat there in silence which was pretty awkward. My mother decided to break the quietness by asking why I haven't visited her often. I answered:

"Sorry mom, but I was pretty busy as a gym leader in Orca and Sinnoh takes almost a day to get there. Don't get me wrong, I love going to Sinnoh whenever I can but I haven't had the time. Also when I was getting ready to leave one month, there were a bunch of gym leader meetings with the champion Cyrus and I found out he was trying to eliminate all gym leaders! He wanted to have a private meeting with me and I accidently overheard his plan. He found out and wanted to kill me which he almost succeeded doing. He sent his guards after me and they shot a long arrow at my side that made me lose a lot of blood. I did almost die that night but my friend Ruby saved me. I promise whenever I can, I will try to visit you, okay?"

My mother was speechless and out of nowhere she hugged me and said okay. Most importantly and surprisingly she added:

"That doesn't matter, I'm glad you are still alive Candice. But please, when you can't visit me, call me and let me know if everything is well."

"Sure mom, I'll try to call once a day. Does that sound good?"

"Of course, but I do have a question? Did you get rid of Cyrus with the help of all the gym leaders, if so who is the new champion?"

"We did actually, I barely did anything. My friends Ruby, Aresia, and Sal helped out the most. The new champion, oh no! I totally forgot; there was going to be a tournament among the gym leaders and elite four to decide to new champion! Oh well I wasn't going to enter that competition anyways. Instead I spent some time with you which is much more important."

"Oh Candice, you can be sweet sometimes, but you must go now. Tell me what happens okay? Bye Candice!"

"Oh okay, bye mom!"

I closed the door and ran to catch the next ship to Orca; I wanted to at least see who our new champion was.

? Point of View:

I can't believe it! It was a draw, both of them dropped to the ground at the same time! I see Candice running from the back to near where I was. She seemed mind blown as well. I wonder who our champion is going to be. After what felt like an eternity, the elite four came up with a solution. They recommended Candice become our champion which she was grateful but turned down since she enjoy her life. I guess we will have to wait for a new champion to come through the ranks and show leadership. To show courage and willpower as well, I see that in Candice. Who knows, maybe she will be our champion one day in the future. For now, she likes her current life, her life as a gym leader.

* * *

><p>A short chapter right?! No need to worry, I posted the first chapter of my new multi-fanfiction "Why does everything have to be so complicated?" today as well, so it makes up for it! If you would like read that too! Enjoy!<p> 


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I would like to give credit to the people who helped me with ideas for this story:

The Pearlshipping Vault Region RP members.

My friend Ruby who gave me the idea of the food fight for chapter 2.

An author on here (also my younger sister) **Notyouraverageglaceon**.

Make sure to visit her profile and give her story a read!

Thanks again for everyone's support! Keep reading! :D


End file.
